


Hey, Little Songbird

by That_Mad_Hatter



Category: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva Boss, Vivziepop - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Mad_Hatter/pseuds/That_Mad_Hatter
Summary: Abandoned out in the desert, you can slowly feel your life draining out of you. The sun is beating down relentlessly on your back, and though the shade this demon offers gives you momentary relief. He's only numbing you to the fiery hell that is about to come.
Relationships: Alastor/reader, Husk/reader, husker/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Hey, Little Songbird

It was hot. Intensely so, your body barely trudging along through the dry heated desert. The heat danced off of the sand in waves, making your eyes bleary and weak as you looked across the great stretch of land. The sun beat down on your back, burning into your skin, bringing out whatever sweat you might’ve had left in you. Even the wind felt hot on your face, sand softly falling against your clothes as you fought to stand.

Why… why were you here? He’d said- your mind was too tired to think about what he’d told you. The fiery heat made your head feel light and whoozy, your mouth as dry as the sand you walked upon.

Shadows hovered above you, the vultures had been following for hours, sensing your desperation and exhaustion. Their feathers fell every now and then, softly floating down to the ground near you, in a trail of your imminent demise. 

The blue sky colliding with the ground in the distance made your eyes tear up. Such a soft color against the striking sand… and then.. someone standing there. Yes- someone off in the distance, a large figure- wider than they were tall. 

You stumbled faster across the empty terrain, only tripping over yourself as you hurried to them. “P-plea-se!” You begged for help, your throat catching with a painful aching as you tried to use your long forgotten voice. 

You’d collapsed onto the ground before you were able to reach the figure. The sand stuck to your sweaty skin, making you itch as much as you did burn. 

“Hey little songbird,” a rough calloused voice cooed to you. The figure was right before you now, a large shadow falling just out of your reach and leaving you to cook in the sun. “Seems you’ve… fallen into a bit of trouble,” he laughed softly, looking down at you, unmoved by your exhausted and dehydrated self. 

“Say… you look as though you could use a hand,” he crouched down in front of you, lifting your chin with his sharp white claws. Your bleary eyes could see him now, blinking as you adjusted to the sight of the soft furry figure in front of you. White and dark brown fur covered his face and body, with large red wings hovering over himself. He had dark- almost black eyes, with orange glowing around the pupil- an orange that almost burned as bright as the sun beating down on you both. 

“I-it’s you-“ you cut off as your throat caught again, closing tightly as it burned for water. 

“Mhm” he nodded quietly, not noticing your struggle to stay awake- or perhaps just not caring. He smiled, eyebrows furrowed, and you could see sharp rows of teeth on display, white, and baring down at you. 

A hot heavy breeze pushed past you both, plucking one of the feathers from his wings and laying it gently on the sand. The creature lifted his own head, looking around the sweltering desert, clicking his claws against your soft warm skin. 

“There’s nothing out here for miles ya’ know,” he told you, the growl in his voice almost like a purr in some ways. You stared at him, blinking tears away as you looked him over. Why was he back? To taunt you? You’d refused him before- surely he wasn’t back to ask again?

He looked down at you, smirking when you didn’t respond to him. “What? Cat got your tongue?” he chuckled, scratching your chin gently before raising you to your knees, the two of you at eye level now. “You’re a pretty young thing aren’t ya?” He asked, brushing sand off of your sweaty arms. “Hate t’see one like you rot out in the sun, huh?” He wiped some sweat from your brow, wiping it off on his fuzzy knee, his familiar observations making you shudder. 

You simply stared at the cat, whoozily raising a hand to your head, “yo-you’re not real” You told him with your croaky voice. Your arms felt so heavy and weak, your entire body so slow, even as he sat you up. 

“No, no,” the cat hushed you, “m’as real as that sun above ya” he assured you. “N’I could get you out of here too,” he spoke lowly, trying to keep his voice soft and lulling to you. 

You shook your head, refusing his offer. “No-“ He scowled momentarily, looking you over. He could easily see how weak you were- so tired and hopelessly lost out here. 

He chuckled, a devious flash in his eyes as he started to pet your hair. “Why, I could just- take you somewhere nice n’shady…” he offered with a whisper, moving closer to you now, his wings covering both of you in his cool shade. “Won’t cost much kid,” He told you, his low gravelly voice sitting against your ear now. The heat of his body against yours made you groan in discomfort- though it was nothing compared to the heat away from him. 

You leaned back away from him, his wings still blocking the sun from you as you laid back on the course sand. 

“Wh-at do you w-ant?” You looked to him, his body a silhouette in this cool shade he provided, only his eyes seemed to pop out to you, looking you over closely. You knew full well what he wanted from you- what he’d BEEN wanting from you, for almost three days now. 

“Your soul would do,” he told you his cost, the answer never failing to make your stomach twist as such an idea, as well as your reaction always making the edge of his mouth twist slightly up. He enjoyed the uncomfortable look on your face, as well as the tormenting battle going on between your mind and your body. 

Your body was burning, screaming for his shade- his help and salvation from this never ending desert- and yet your mind fought viciously against the rough sand, and through the searing heat, desperate to find some other way to survive. 

“Ya won’t last much longer out here on your own,” he tilted his wings, letting the sun fall onto your face again, blinding you and hurting as the heat hit your face again. You recoiled, flinching away from the light and ducking under his wings again. His soft shade had taken away your numbness to it all. “I won’t offer it aga-“

“Th-then leave already!” You weakly fought back against him. Your body was desperate for shade, to be cool, and have a soft play to lay, and water to drink. It ached to even think of denying him what he wished. 

“Leave you how, like this?!” The demon pulled his wings away, the sun catching your skin immediately burning under the light. You cowered under the sun curling up in pain and misery. “Cause that’s a sad sight n’my book kiddo” He growled, tail twitching behind him as he looked down at you. 

“You’re trapped out here y/n,” he told you as he took your chin in his claws again, his gentleness gone now. His claws dug slightly into your flesh, forcing you to keep eye contact with him. “Would you really want t’stick around such a desperate scene? Even Th’fuckin vultures can tell you’re on your way out!” he shouted, tossing you back to the burning sand. 

“Thought you’d be smarter than that, lil canary,” he turned away from you, fixing his bow tie, “y’figured me out the first time, n’it was pretty impressive,” he huffed. “But this…” he gestured down at you, disgust and annoyance in his eyes.

“f’ya wanna Let the birds have you then that’s fuckin fine with me” he flicked his hand, and a card appeared in his claws. 

“If you change your mind,” he dropped it in front of you, “you know how t’get me,” he glared at you one last time, and with a snap of his hands, he was gone again. Leaving you alone on the sand, dying, with only a card, and a feather. 


End file.
